


Disguised as the Lightning, Dissolving all of the Thunder

by Cake_Raptor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consentacles, Disaster bisexual Eddie Brock, Double Penetration, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Interviews, Light BDSM, Manhattan, Multi, New York City, Pansexual Thor, Peter is bad at his secret identity, Porn With Plot, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rare Pairings, Restaurants, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sounding, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Vacation, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom hates flying coach, Venom hates having their morning after ruined, Venom hates people touching Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Raptor/pseuds/Cake_Raptor
Summary: Eddie Brock finds out Thor is once again coming to Earth, so he arranges to meet up with him for an interview, figuring he has an in with the Asgardian. Venom hopes for more than just an interview.This is tangentially related to my other Venom works.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock & Thor & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Thor/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	Disguised as the Lightning, Dissolving all of the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short one-shot where I tried to fit in as many prompts from readers of my previous works as possible and well... Apparently I am bad at short fics.  
> This is related to my other fics, but you can probably still enjoy this on its own.  
> Apologies if this isn't as polished as my other works. Normally I take a few months to write those and futz with them a whole bunch, but I didn't muck around with this one as much. It only took me a couple weeks to write this one since I have way too much free time now.  
> The title is from the Fair to Midland song 'Walls of Jericho'.  
> Tw: A whole bunch of smut nearer the end.

**Eddie. Eddie. Eddie!**

“Mmm?” Eddie hummed, fingers tapping out the last few words of a sentence. He somewhat reluctantly dragged his awareness back up to the rest of the world. “What is it, love?”

**Look!** his symbiote said, lifting his phone up on gleaming black tendrils.

“The website wants to know our location and install cookies? Please tell me you haven’t posted the porn you’re watching on Facebook again…” Eddie hadn’t even  _ known _ he still had a Facebook account until Anne had texted him the next morning and let him know what Venom had done. She'd been half amused, half appalled. After that, he’d deactivated it for good. At least he hoped so. He thought he’d done that after he’d been fired from his show too. The post had gathered an unfortunate number of comments from old acquaintences and family, one of which was from his fucking  _ father _ , Carl Brock, who had bellowed his disappointment in a long screed that delved up some unpleasant memories.

**No, no. Here.** They closed the pop up with a stab from a tendril.  **Look!**

Eddie scanned the news article and immediately one thing jumped out at him. Thor was coming back to Earth. Not just any part either. New York! He was stopping off at the old Avengers Tower for a big press release with Tony Stark before doing a little bit of a tour afterwards.

"Holy shit. We need to be there."

**I know.** Venom replied smugly, tendrils curling around his spine.

"I can, I could get an exclusive interview with him! He knows us!"

**Oh, he** **_knows_ ** **us…** Venom snickered.

"I gotta email Nancy… Maybe she'll be able to get the paper to front us some money for travel…"

**You know, he** **_knows_ ** **us…**

"... This'll be huge, getting an interview with Thor… My name will be  _ everywhere… _ "

**Because we had sex with him!**

Eddie stopped his enthusiastic planning and sighed, amused, but not wanting to encourage his other. "I get it, V."

**Well,** **_I_ ** **thought it was funny…**

"Okay… So I've got a bunch of 'me' things to do right away if we want to get there in time to interview him. Can you be patient, babe?"

**Mmm…** Venom hummed thoughtfully.  **Chocolate?**

"I'll get us chocolate if you can be good." Eddie agreed.

His editor, Nancy, replied fairly quickly and was thrilled that Eddie had an in with the Avenger. She was a fairly sweet older woman, unless someone crossed her or someone she liked. Then she was as fierce as a mother bear. Nancy seemingly kept the small San Francisco newspaper and website together with nothing but the perpetual bowl of candy on her desk and her temper. Unfortunately, times were hard for small news outlets and so they weren't able to give Eddie any travel money, but that was okay.

SHIELD gave Eddie and Venom a small payment every month so they weren't actually hurting for money, but it would have been nice.

However, in order to get to the other side of the country in time, it meant that they had to hop the first plane possible. Eddie booked a ticket for a horrifically early direct flight the next morning. They'd get in the afternoon the day before the press conference. They packed in a flurry that was more reminiscent of a horror movie than anything else.

Black tentacles curled and stretched from Eddie's body as he called out items of clothing, grabbing them from his other, rolling them up and tucking them into his duffle bag.

A pin-striped charcoal suit Anne had bought him and a button-up shirt were thrust into his hands. He didn't love the suit. He thought he looked too much like a gangster in it, but Anne had liked it. It was still the nicest thing he owned.

Bewildered, Eddie asked, "What're these for?"

**We should pack something nice.**

"Why? We're only going to be there until we can get the interview…"

**We should still pack something nice. What if Thor wants to have the interview somewhere fancy?**

Eddie's lips twitched in a smile. "Are you hoping he'll ask us out on a date or something? I don't think he'll want to do that. I think it was a one time thing, babe."

Venom grumbled a little.  **Not a date. You are mine. But… I can share you, sometimes. He might want to, so we should dress fancy. Just in case. Eddie is** **_very_ ** **handsome.**

"Aww, you're just saying that. I really don't expect anything like that to happen again. He’ll be too busy.”

**You never know. If nothing happens, then** **_we_ ** **can go out on a date somewhere fancy. We will get lobster.**

Eddie shuddered at the memory of his teeth crunching through the springy carapace of a live lobster. Despite his fever-addled brain at the time, the memory was sadly, still very clear. “As long as it’s cooked first.”

Venom made a disappointed noise, but decided not to push their luck.  **Deal.**

Eddie decided not to bother sleeping before their flight. He’d only get a couple hours anyways. Instead, he decided to go out to patrol a bit, in the hopes that it would keep his other from getting antsy later when they were stuck on an airplane.

It was a foggy night. Venom decided they  _ must _ climb up somewhere high to appreciate it. They swarmed up the stony side of Coit Tower to perch on the very top. They liked the way the city lights bloomed in the foggy haze; clouds of red and blue, orange and green amongst the pale yellow of the street lights.

**"Pretty."** they rumbled.  **"This is one of the best parts of Earth."**

The glittering expanse of city lights had been one of their first realizations that there was beauty here and that things could perhaps be different than the way of life they had experienced up until that point. It didn't have to be only hunger and killing and fighting as the Klyntar spread from planet to planet. There could be a softness to life too. Venom had always been a bit of a weirdo and an outcast for yearning for more than they had. If Riot had only known how deviant Venom was… They would have killed the gleaming black symbiote long before Earth.

They lingered on top of the building for a while, tasting the brine of the sea in the fog, until faintly raised voices reached their sensitive ears. It was curiously muffled and sharp at the same time because of the extreme humidity. Extending a tentacle, they swung down.

They travelled through the streets, swinging much as they had seen Spider-Man do, though not nearly as gracefully as the lithe hero.

The shouts and swears continued, growing in volume as they drew closer and the tempers flared.

Nearly soundlessly, Venom landed on the brick wall of a building above the shouts and crept down the side.

Within the warm pressure of his other, Eddie didn't even think to panic about the heights. He was too intent on what was going on below them.

Four men were having an argument that was rapidly devolving into a fight. Fists were bunched, chests were puffed out. They were moving past posturing and beginning to shove each other back and forth.

Venom could see two of the men were badly outmatched. They were smaller, their necks less thick. They were acting just as aggressively as the others, perhaps more so. Someone was going to get hurt.

They curled their tongue out, tasting the yeasty reek of beer, cheap cologne and testosterone.

_ Should we step in? _

**"Yes."** they growled as softly as possible and crept down a few more feet.  **"What seems to be the problem here, morsels?"** they boomed.

The four men froze. Two lurched around, searching for the source of the strange voice.

**"Up here."** Humans never thought to look up.

"-what the  _ fuck _ ." choked out the slimmest man, adam's apple bobbing in his throat as if it were on a string.

Lurking directly above them, nearly blending into the shadows, was a creature out of nightmares. Standing out in stark relief were huge white eyes, slightly crinkled with dark humour. A bristling crescent of sharp ivory teeth were fixed in an open-mouthed grin. A scarlet tongue dripping ribbons of stringy drool seemingly twisted with a mind of its own. Purple highlights from the distant streetlights picked out the flat planes and sweeping curves of heavy muscles.

The sight of this predatory creature above them seemed to trigger some ancient part of their brains. They stood frozen, fight forgotten, eyes locked on Venom. Fear laced the air.

**"We were passing by and heard you."** Their face turned serious.  **"We were** **_afraid_ ** **something** **_terrible_ ** **might happen."** They grinned again. They heavily implied that  _ they _ were the terrible thing.

Whispers cut sharply through the hiss of traffic noise. "... I know what  _ that _ is, it's not worth it, I'm fucking  _ out _ of here…"

They dropped heavily to the grubby alley floor.  **"Ah. Wisdom. Whatever your argument was, it is not worth our justice. Go home."**

Rage forgotten, the group of men scarpered, going their separate ways in a panicked flurry. Venom watched them go, then heaved a huge sigh.

_ What's the matter, love? _

They stretched out two tentacles and sprang up onto the roof.  **"Been** **_weeks_ ** **since we ate someone. Since we got blood on our claws."**

_ I know. _

**"Scaring people is fun, but not enough."**

Eddie could feel his other's deep desire for the kill at the end of the hunt and because they were bonded, it was his too. But they were trying to keep a lower profile since Venom had been pursued by the police. Once in a while, they still made a kill, feasting on tender viscera, ripping through muscle still twitching with fleeting life, crunching through skulls to lick up sweet brains. However, they only saved those moments for the worst of the worst now. Sexual predators, human traffickers and murderers and such. Then they’d take the time to properly dispose of the carcass; either dragging it into the Bay, burying it or chucking it in a series of dumpsters.

Now when they felt that special grade of hunger for phenethylamine, they popped a tidy little gel capsule and went on with their day. It was courtesy of SHIELD and a new bottle arrived in their mail, like clockwork, every three months.

Venom didn’t like it. They insisted that it felt too domesticated. Eddie had to agree. Many of their base instincts had bled into each other so Venom’s predatory instincts and bloodlust had also ended up in Eddie. He liked eating people as much as his other did.

Eddie lined up, waiting to pass through security in the airport. He had a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose, hiding the swirl of the symbiote as they peered curiously through his eyes. They had never flown on a regular plane before. They’d flown twice before, once on a supersonic military-style jet and once on a fancy-schmancy private jet.

Eddie suppressed another huge yawn. He was tired. This was right around when he'd normally go to bed, in the ass crack of dawn. Silently, he vowed to get the hugest coffee he could after they found their gate.

**Eddie! Radiation!** Venom announced as they drew near the x-ray scanners, body scanners and metal detectors.

"It's okay. It's not enough to hurt us. Will it hurt you?"

Venom scoffed.  **_No_ ** **. I can sit on the surface of a comet as it slingshots around a star. But** **_you_ ** **are vulnerable. Human genetic material splinters too easily around radiation.**

"I promise this won't hurt me. There are safe limits."

**Well… if you are sure…** they said doubtfully.

"I gotta take my headset off soon, so don't ask me anything you  _ need _ an answer to right away until we're past this."

**_Fine_ ** **.**

Eddie got in the line for manual pat downs. He opened his messenger bag and took out his laptop, putting it in a tray along with the Bluetooth headset, his belt and phone. His leather jacket went in a second tray as well as his shoes. He stepped through the metal detector and growled softly as it beeped.

"Step forward." the grumpy looking agent said, getting out her wand.

Eddie held out his arms as she ran the wand over his body, doing that thousand yard stare people did as they tried to pretend a stranger wasn't violating their personal space.

The wand shrieked as it passed over his fly and again over his wrists. He suppressed a shudder; it made sounds that strayed too close to the painful range.

"Show me your wrists." she ordered.

He yanked up his hoodie cuffs, showing off the collection of beads, paracord and leather on his right and the watch on his left.

She ruffled through them with a finger, then said, "I'm going to pat you down now."

Eddie grunted acknowledgement at this invasion of his body. There was no way he'd go through the scanner though. That was worse. He didn't trust them to delete the pictures, plus, what if it showed his symbiote?

The symbiote stirred as her hands slid up Eddie's legs. When she reached his inner thighs, Venom rippled angrily up Eddie's spine. When she briefly touched his crotch, they snarled in his head,  **She** **_touched_ ** **my Eddie!**

Eddie tensed and if he had been a praying man, he would have been exhorting  _ anything _ out there to keep Venom under his skin for the rest of the procedure.

"You're good." she said eventually and waved him on.

Eddie scooped up his stuff and awkwardly padded a safe distance away so he could put everything back on or back in his bag. He screwed the headset into his ear and said, "They do that. It's part of their job."

**I hate it!**

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about it either, babe, but complaining doesn't help. Better journalists than me have yelled about it and nothing’s changed." he replied, a trifle wearily.

**Eat her brains!**

"Yeah, no. I warned you on the way here that this was gonna happen, remember?" He began searching for the map of the various gates. Fuck. Yes. Their departure gate  _ wasn't _ on the ass end of the airport for once. Time for coffee.

**I still hate it.**

He passed the Starbucks for Peet's coffee. He liked it better than the ubiquitous chain. Eddie ordered a large coffee, a ham and Swiss sandwich and two chocolate chip cookies to placate V.

Finding a seat near their gate, he started stuffing breakfast in his face. He could replace sleep with food and coffee, right?

Venom was still grumpy when it came time to board. Eddie had to struggle to keep the symbiote from shoving a lady who was slow to put her bag in the overhead bin.

**She is blocking us from our seat!**

Eddie grit his teeth and instead helped her get the lumpy backpack into the bin since that would actually help.

He'd hadn't been able to choose his seat with such short notice and groaned when he saw he was near the bathroom in the middle seat. This was gonna be a long flight.

By the time they got off the airplane and collected the duffle bag, Eddie could have strangled his symbiote's gooey neck if it would have done anything.

They'd kept him from sleeping by restlessly swirling around under his skin and snarling every time his seatmates had accidentally brushed his arms or legs. They tried to elbow his seatmates. They growled about how they could smell the bathroom. Then they had the nerve to inform Eddie that he tasted bad because he was so tired and stressed.

Venom also complained about how small the snacks were and how bad the movie selection had been, then complained again when the second movie (that they had disliked) had been cut short because the descent had begun.

The logical part of Eddie's brain knew V was extra prickly because  _ Eddie _ was prickly from lack of sleep. So now host and symbiote were stuck in a feedback loop where they were both getting grouchier and grouchier as time went on. This was like the bad part of traveling with your partner except you literally couldn't take five minutes away from each other to calm down.

Venom peevishly insisted on taking control of Eddie's right hand and played incessantly with the window of the cab, rolling it up and down the entire drive to downtown Manhattan.

Eddie couldn't do a goddamned thing about it either besides snipe at his other and bat at his rebellious hand. The only reason the disturbed cabbie didn't chuck them both out was because Eddie was being harmlessly weird and he'd seen  _ far _ worse.

He'd booked a cheap, tiny hotel room in downtown Manhattan. It was bland and completely unmemorable, just another stopping point for people. A weird liminal zone full of cheap particle board furniture that echoed faintly with the voices from the people in the other rooms. He wondered if they were really there or if he was just hearing everyone who had ever been here.

Eddie shook his head, dispersing his slightly creepy thoughts and dropped the duffle bag on the scratched dresser. He kicked his shoes in the general direction of the nearly non-existent closet and shrugged his leather jacket off. Then he face-planted onto the bed.

"Wake me up in a couple hours for dinner." he mumbled sleepily. His eyelids felt like someone had dumped sand under them and it was a relief to keep them closed.

A few hours later, he felt somewhat refreshed, though ravenous at this point. He’d missed basically half the meals he normally ate. Venom was in a slightly better mood and Eddie was certain his other would be back to normal after they got some fuel. He knew what he wanted. He hadn't had a proper bagel in  _ years. _ Really, since he left New York in the first place.

With the help of his phone, he found a likely place. It was busy, which further cemented his choice.

At the first smell of onions and baking dough, Venom stirred, rising from their sulk in Eddie's abdomen.

**Hungry.**

"Oh, I know. I've got just the thing." he murmured.

He felt Venom's curiosity as they peered through his eyes.

**What are we getting?**

"You'll see."

He ordered one bagel with lox and all the fixings and another with smoked whitefish spread and a soda. Venom generally liked everything Eddie did, which was handy. They were also particularly partial to seafood in all its shapes, textures and species. Eddie brought his dinner over to a tiny table crammed into the corner and shoved the first bagel half into his mouth.

The bagel was perfectly chewy and subtly sweet from the malt in the water the bagel had been boiled in. The cream cheese was thick and tangy. The lox was piled high, unctuous and salty. The onion provided welcome crunch and sharpness and the capers were bright and briny. They cut through the rich fattiness of the cream cheese and salmon perfectly.

As he ate, Venom hummed rapturously in the back of his head.

Eddie grinned through a mouthful of bagel.

Afterwards, he took to the streets for the second course of their dinner. He decided to follow his nose this time. What he wanted was a slice or three of real New York pizza, thin and floppy, orange grease pooling on top of the lightly browned cheese and candy-apple red pepperoni. Nothing fancy or hipster. Just old-fashioned, cheap, artery clogging goodness.

Night was falling rapidly but the streets still thronged. Eddie found himself smiling uncontrollably. He loved San Francisco. He really did. But New York would always have a special place in his heart. The honk of horns, the stink of exhaust, creative curses from pedestrians in familiar accents, a million food smells from thousands of restaurants… It sent a signal right down to an ancient part of his brain that said 'home'.

**Eddie?**

"Yeah, love?"

**Let's mask!**

"You know what? Yeah. I've never seen New York that way before."

**Let's find an alley.**

Eddie huffed a laugh. "Good luck with that."

**Huh?**

"Movies make it look like there are lots of dark alleys everywhere here, but there's, like, a couple alleys left in Manhattan and everyone uses them to shoot movies in. The city's so crowded they can't afford to leave empty spaces around. We'd have to go so fucking far out of our way to even find one, but there's places we can go and mask up in."

**Like where?**

"We'll go in a little park I remember from before. We'll just have to get up and swing away really fast. Do you think we can do that?"

Venom scoffed.  **Of** **_course_ ** **we can. No one will see us. We are too fast.**

They were a couple long blocks away from Columbus Park, but it didn’t take long to get there. Once they got there, Eddie scowled. He remembered the park as being more overgrown with trees, but some well meaning person had taken it upon themself to improve it and order the trees pruned. Well… It was dark now and they  _ would _ be very fast… Central Park would have been perfect, but that was  _ way _ too far away.

Eddie nonchalantly sidled past a lone group of twenty-somethings that were hanging around a bench and stepped under the branches of a pine tree.

"Okay. Mask."

Black surged over him, quick as a thought. Before Venom even fully emerged, they were firing out a tentacle to the side of a nearby building. With a yank of their powerful arm, they popped out of the trees like a cork and then they were swinging.

New York was much better suited for this than San Francisco. Tall buildings marched on in nearly endless corridors. Venom began gaining height as they went, flying along five, ten, twenty floors above the street. Adrenaline surged through Eddie, banishing his fear of heights in a giddy rush.

Venom boomed a laugh as they went, really loosening up. They started experimenting, turning neat little backflips at the end of each long arc before they lashed out a new tentacle to fasten onto the surface of a building.

**"We are getting** **_good_ ** **at this!"**

They rounded a corner, just letting their feet brush the building on the far side of the canyon that was the street. Then, grinning like a lunatic, they built up speed. Eyes crescent moons against the wind, Venom gave a twist of their muscled body and launched themself as high up as they could, retracting the tentacle that tethered them to something solid. Whooping, they flew up and up above all but the tallest rooftops. They seemed to hang at the apex of their parabola for an eternity before plummeting.

Inside, Eddie began panicking slightly as they fell.

Around him, Venom radiated calm.

**"Relax, Eddie. I have us."** To punctuate that statement, they lashed out a long tendril and caught themself, slowing until they were once again swinging with the precision of a pendulum.

_ Jesus fucking christ, babe! That was scary! _

**“I caught us just fine. We were always in control.”**

_ Warn me next time? _

**“No. Then you will fight me and I** **_might_ ** **lose control. You just need to trust me.”**

_ I do trust you… It’s just hard getting past my heights thing all the time. I’m mostly okay now. _

**“I know.”** Venom crooned.  **“You’ve done so well, Eddie.”**

The tone his other used made it hard to think straight.  _ You did that on purpose. _

**“Maybe.”**

They rounded another corner. Manhattan really did look cool from this point of view. Eddie could see familiar old landmarks blocks away. He knew exactly where they were. But then, movement across the street. Both Eddie and Venom perked up and focussed their attention. The movement was from as high up as they were.

**“The spiderling! Let’s go say hi!”**

They picked up the pace again. Spider-Man was moving quickly. It took them five minutes to catch up with him. Timing their own swinging, they managed to draw right up beside and behind him and said,  **“Hello, spiderling.”** right in his ear.

Spider-Man screamed and faltered his next web shot, dropping several stories before Venom caught him with a tentacle and gently moved him near a ledge. He scrabbled on.

They dropped down next to him. At this point, Spider-Man recovered and had dropped into a fighting stance.

“What, what are you doing here?!” the teenager spluttered.

**“Reasons. We thought we would say hi.”**

“How… I should have noticed you there! Almost no one can sneak up on me!”

Venom sat back on their haunches.  **“Sorry.”** they said, not sounding sorry at all.

Spider-Man was still looking wary, like the toothy alien might try and bite.

**“We won’t hurt you. Really. What happened before… Was a misunderstanding.”**

“I know…” But the red and blue hero still didn’t settle down.

_ Let my head out, V. I think he’ll be less afraid if he sees a human face. _

Venom complied and peeled back from Eddie’s face. “Hey, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“Yes you are. I’m not a fuckin’ idiot.” Eddie’s old accent had thickened significantly over the last few hours. He’d tried to smooth it away for his professional career, but it still came back once in a while. “Just sit down, okay?”

He plopped down more than arm's reach away.

“So, were you out on patrol?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty quiet tonight though. I helped someone load a couch into the back of a truck.”

Eddie hummed. It didn’t really sound like hero work, but what did he know? Spider-Man was young, so maybe he had to start small.

“Why’re you showing your face? Aren’t you worried about people knowing who you are?”

Eddie shrugged their massive shoulders. “I assumed Stark told you my name already.”

“Well, yeah. But I don’t take my mask off around everyone.”

Venom formed a floating head behind Eddie’s, rearing up like a snake.  **“We are bad at a secret identity.”**

“Oh, that’s creepy…” Spider-Man muttered. “I mean, I’m not very good at it either, but I still try.”

“We do too, but…” he trailed off and shrugged again.

“So why are you here, Mr. Brock? San Francisco’s awfully far away.”

“V saw that Stark’s doing a press release with Thor about New Asgard in preparation before the refugees arrive. I wanna get an exclusive interview with Thor.”

“Oh. The press is invite only.”

“God  _ fucking _ damnit!” Eddie cursed. “Of course Stark would only bring in reporters and journalists he liked…”

Spider-Man flinched a little at the outburst.

**“So? Let’s sneak in. That’s never stopped you before.”**

“Um, you’re not very good at this, are you?”

Eddie growled. “I used to have people that did that kind of thing for me when I had my show. Besides, I mostly do smaller scale, more intimate work now. One on one interviews with the little guys. Y’know, I talk to small business owners, homeless people, the old guy that sits out on his front step and sees everything.” He sighed. “I’ve forgotten some of this more formal shit. It slipped my mind. I might have gotten excited and jumped on the first plane to New York.” A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. “And, yeah. I used to sneak in. I’d get talking with the catering guys or the janitor and they’d let me in through a back door.”

**“Eddie has impulse control problems.”**

Spider-Man rocked a little from side to side and swung his legs. He looked back up at Eddie. “So why do you want to get into the press conference? It’s not like you’ll learn anything different than what all the other news people will.”

“It’s not so much that I want to hear first hand what’s being said there so much as I want Thor to see me so he’ll talk to me after. He’s not easy to get a hold of, I’ve heard.”

Spider-Man laughed. “He doesn’t even know you need a phone for email!”

“Yeah, so we’re friends so I’m hoping he’ll want to talk to me. I want to hear about what it’s like for his people to be living on that spaceship, chugging along slowly through the black to a planet that most of them have never even been to. I’m going to tie the story to the more mundane refugee and immigrant crisis that’s happening here and see if I can drum up some sympathy for those people.”

Spider-Man was silent again, kicking his feet at the cars that passed by a hundred feet below. He was clearly thinking about something.

Venom rippled restlessly around Eddie, getting bored.

Eddie rubbed the centre of his chest, soothing them. He had something here and he didn’t want to shatter the moment. You had to let it come.

“So, um…” the teenager started, then trailed off. “I um, might be able to get you in.”

Venom perked up, interested again. Eddie scratched them under the jaw, still watching Spider-Man.

“See, Mr. Stark is letting me in so I can get some pictures for school. Everyone knows I’m part of a ‘Stark Internship’ because I’m good at science. It’s not actually that. It’s because he’s mentoring me. But I thought it would be good for maybe doing an extracurricular school project, because I miss a lot of school and I’m kind of interested in journalism too, so I asked Mr. Stark if I could sit in…”

Got it. Eddie grinned to himself and shot a look to V.

“You, um, won’t make a scene or anything? Mr. Stark still doesn’t like you very much…”

“We promise. We’ll be good.”

“Okay.” He hopped back up onto his feet.

Eddie stood up too, pressing his back to the concrete behind him.

“Be inside the lobby of Avengers Tower by eight fifteen. It’s open to the public. I’ll bring you into the elevator and bring you up to the outside of the room they’ll be in. It’ll be up to you to get in the rest of the way because I have to go meet up with Mr. Stark right before.”

“Eight fifteen? Don’t you have school?”

“I have a spare. Gym class got canceled this semester after some idiot that shot glue trashed the gym and traumatized the gym teacher.”

“He trashed the gym?”

“Um, no. Well, a little. Most of it happened when I punched him through a wall.  _ Anyways _ ! I gotta get home or my aunt will start worrying. Bye Mr. Brock and Venom! Tomorrow at eight fifteen!” he called as he hurled himself off the building and swung away on a fine filament of web.

Eddie was tired the next morning. He was  _ not _ used to getting up at what most humans would call a normal time, which was made even worse by the three hour time difference. He had a half drunk extra-large mocha clutched in his hand like a life-line. Journalists were drifting in, press passes obvious on lanyards around their necks. Eddie lifted the coffee up higher, hoping people would just assume his was behind the paper cup.

He saw a brown haired teenage boy standing near the door to the private elevator, scanning the crowds. When he noticed Eddie’s face, he waved. Then an expression of mortification and horror passed over his open face.

Eddie hurried over to where Spider-Man was standing. The boy’s face was now bright red with embarrassment.

Venom was laughing in his head fit to burst.

“Didn’t think this part through, didja?” Eddie asked sweetly.

“ _ No _ !”

“You don’t have to tell us your real name if you don’t want to. We’ll just call you ‘kid’. Shall we go up?”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever.” He dug his wallet out of his pocket and drew out a card.

There was a heavy-set man in a suit apparently standing guard at the door. “Hey, Peter. Who’s this?”

The teenager’s face flushed even brighter, if that was possible. “A friend.” he mumbled, the garrulousness of the previous night gone.

“Does Tony know about him?”

“Yeah. Lemme through.” He shoved past and scanned the card. The doors opened quickly. Eddie followed him in.

“Hey, what’s his-” the man began before the closing doors cut him off.

Eddie and this ‘Peter’ stood in silence as the elevator accelerated up.

“So, Peter, huh?” He bit his lips, trying to hold back his own laughter. It was nice when other people got humiliated instead of him.

“ _ Yes _ . Just, please forget the name?” Spider-Man pleaded. “Mr. Stark will be so mad…”

“We will do our best. We promise. We won’t tell him you let us in, either.”

The elevator was lightning fast compared to most and they soon reached the top. There were more reporters up here, chatting as they waited or heading through the double doors into the room where the press release would be held. A slightly harried looking security guard was checking everyone’s press pass as they passed him.

“Okay. This is where I’m leaving you. I’m meeting Mr. Stark and Thor in the back. Good luck.” Peter said, starting off to a closed door tucked into the corner.

“You too, kid. See ya around.” Eddie replied, eyes scoping out the situation. “Shit.”

**How are we going to get in?**

“We’ll wait until a cluster of people go in, then can you cause a distraction?”

**Like what?**

“I dunno. Push someone near the door or something.”

**Copy.**

Eddie loitered around, dicking around on his phone as he watched people out of the corners of his eyes. He hoped no one would recognize him. His fall from grace had been public and ignominious. If anything, it was even worse than in San Francisco since New York was more clique-y. Most people were too young to have been doing much more than running the coffee and other menial work at the time, but he did worry just the same. He wouldn’t put it past the old-timers to use him as an example of what not to do.

Soon, he got his chance. Everyone was starting to move towards the doors as eight-thirty drew near. He inserted himself at the back of a group. Just as the security guard was asking for their press passes, V took charge of his legs. His ankle tingled as they extruded a tendril and then a woman at the front biffed it hard, dumping her coffee all over herself and the security guard. There were shocked and pained squeals as the person behind her fell on top of her. As the security guard knelt to help disentangle everyone, Eddie slipped in.

The room had a small dais with a podium. A sweeping expanse of windows showed off the impressive cityscape outside and let in lots of natural light. Except for a few chairs on one wall, it was standing room only. It must not be that long of a session. Eddie made his way nearer to the front, positioning himself so he’d be standing behind someone short with a clear view of the podium.

The doors closed as everyone finally got in after Venom’s distraction. Everyone hushed their conversations and got out their recorders, phones or notepads as they prepared to take notes in their preferred format.

Stark filed out first, wearing a snappy suit, facial hair that had been shaped to within an inch of its life and a douchie pair of tinted glasses. Peter was right behind him, but peeled off to lurk near the windows, taking out his phone and holding it horizontally.

Thor strolled out next. He was wearing a suit that had to cost as much as Stark’s. He looked out of place in it, like someone had crammed a surfer into a tuxedo. He had no tie and one button open more than necessary. His golden hair and beard had grown out somewhat since Eddie had seen him last. He moved with easy confidence, unperturbed by the whispering crowd before him. He gave a winning smile and a little wave to everyone. Eddie tried to catch his eye as subtly as possible.

The press conference started with Stark introducing Thor with a joke and asking a few questions. Eddie didn’t bother taking any notes. Peter had been right. Every major paper would have the same story from this. Then Stark stepped back and moved Thor forwards with a touch on his arm. As he stepped back, he noticed Eddie. Abruptly, he tensed up and he shot a look at Peter, who tried to look innocent.

Eddie mimed whistling and looking nonchalant.

To his credit, Stark didn’t cause a scene, instead glaring at Eddie.

Thor answered all the questions lobbed his way. They were mostly fluff, hardly any weight to them. He was skilled enough at deflecting them away when they touched on something he didn’t want to give a direct answer to.

Oh, tell us what’s with the eyepatch?

We love the new look, Thor! Tell me why you decided to change it!

What do you miss most after the destruction of Asgard? Etc...

As he answered, he finally noticed Eddie in the crowd. He faltered slightly, a far more genuine smile coming to his face, but continued on. He announced where New Asgard was going to be, somewhere in Norway fittingly enough, and answered questions pertaining to that before Stark came back to the podium again to close it out.

Eddie waited until everyone left, lurking by the chairs.

Stark immediately stormed over. “Funny. I don’t remember sending out an invite to  _ you _ , Brock. You have some nerve showing up here.”

Eddie shrugged.

“Did you talk the kid into this? Huh?”

“Our lips are sealed. We’re not here for you anyways. Hey.” he replied, before shunting his attention to the big blonde man behind Stark.

“Hello Eddie and Venom! What brings you here?” Thor boomed gleefully, muscling Stark aside to give Eddie a bone cracking hug.

He wheezed, then cleared his throat and said, “We wanted to see New York, y’know and then we heard you’d be here so we were hoping to get a one on one interview.”

“Bullshit.” Stark snapped.

“I would love to do that with you! More personal then, eh? Tony said the reporters have been hounding him for days to have an interview with me, but I turned them all down.”

“Weeks, actually. That’s because you’re going to be on a tight schedule-”

“I’m glad I did!” Thor continued on, talking over the irritated Stark. “Then I would have no time for this pleasant surprise! You are both well?”

Eddie grinned. “Yeah. We’re keeping busy. You?”

“Oh gods… You have no idea… I’ll be so glad when my people have been settled. Just one last burst before the finish line, eh?”

Eddie nodded.

“When would you like your interview, Eddie? I do not have to leave for the rest of this tour until tomorrow night.”

“Oh, well, whenever you can fit me in…”

Stark cut in again. “You’re booked, Point Break. You’ve got video interviews this morning, this afternoon there’s a photo shoot and then this evening you’re supposed to have dinner with Pepper and I. Why am I telling you this, I’m not your assistant…”

“Ah, well how about we reschedule the dinner tonight? After all, I am sure there will be plenty of opportunities in the future.”

Eddie watched Stark set his jaw. “Do you know how long it took to get reservations at Le Bernardin?”

“No.” Thor replied blithely. “Would you let Eddie and I have them?”

“Oh sure, fine, whatever. It’s not like I planned this  _ months _ ago…”

“Ah, Tony. I knew you’d understand.” Thor said benevolently. “You are a good friend indeed.”

Eddie rather suspected that Thor was choosing to misinterpret Stark.

“What time did you make the reservations for?”

“Eight.” Stark ground out.

“Perfect! I shall see you both there, Eddie and Venom!”

Stark crossed his arms. “The reservation’s for three people. I think they’ll object to your gooey body mate joining everyone for dinner.”

Thor turned and clapped Stark on the shoulder. “Tony. My friend. You need to lighten up once in a while.”

**Aren’t you glad I made you pack something fancy?** Venom purred smugly as Eddie neared the restaurant.

“Yeah, yeah… We are very handsome and all that…”

**We are.**

Eddie glanced around at the exterior of the restaurant, feeling a little worried. This place was  _ fancy _ . Like, waiters sneering at you if your suit wasn’t nice enough fancy. He had showered and shaved and ironed the wrinkles out of his suit and done his best. This suit was extremely nice, as it had been a gift from Anne with her fancy lawyer money and she had excellent taste, but it was more than a couple years old at this point. She said it had been a classic look, but what if tastes had changed since then and these snooty servers thought he looked ridiculous? What if they could tell he was actually a scruffy journalist with a foul mouth and turned him away? What if Stark had decided to be a total tool and cancelled the reservations? As funny as it was watching Thor take the billionaire down a few notches, he had basically swooped in and stolen his plans for the evening right under his nose. In his place, Eddie would be pretty pissed.

**Stop worrying so much. Tastes bad. Look, there is Thor.**

Strolling down the sidewalk, bold as brass, was the Asgardian. He seemed basically oblivious to the stares and whispers of other pedestrians. He was wearing a different suit now, formal as hell. It was gray with a scarlet tie and gold buttons. He looked like some sort of modern gentleman pirate with the eye patch.

“ _ Shit _ …” Eddie breathed. “I am not fancy enough for this.”

**Shut up. Yes you are.**

“Eddie! Venom! Hello!” Thor boomed cheerfully. “I hardly recognized you in that outfit!”

“Uh, hi. Is that good?”

Thor laughed again. “Aren’t these ridiculous?” He shrugged his shoulders like a cat that had been stroked the wrong way. “They are more restrictive than full armour! Pepper insisted though.” He rolled his eye.

“She’s not mad we took her dinner reservation?”

Thor shook his head and placed a hand on Eddie’s back to guide him to the restaurant entrance. “No. I rather think she welcomed a quiet night with just her and Tony before he leaves with me on this ridiculous tour.”

They were escorted to their table without any questions. It was tucked discreetly in the back in as private a spot as possible. The place was airy and elegant with warm wood and white linens. Eddie felt sweat spring up on his spine as he started worrying again.

Thor seemed to pick up on Eddie’s stress and leaned forward to pat him kindly on the arm. “Do not worry. Pepper gave me Tony’s card. Said it would pay for everything. She also said no one would bother us here.”

Menus were brought out. Eddie didn’t know what to order and neither did Thor. It was terrifyingly elegant. Venom would have liked to sample everything on the menu. Seafood was heavily featured, something that the symbiote adored. Eventually, the two men both shrugged and decided to order the tasting menu, with accompanying wine.

The first course arrived, which had tuna and caviar and other things Eddie didn’t even recognize. Whatever they were, they tasted amazing. After ripping out someone’s throat with only his teeth, Eddie didn’t really find much to be picky about anymore.

Venom grumbled at the portions.

Eddie laughed.

“Hmm?” Thor inquired, chewing a bite.

“V doesn’t like the portions. They think they’re too small.”

“Yes. They are rather small.” Thor could eat as much as Eddie could. So far everything was barely a mouthful. Seven more courses were due to arrive, but if they were all that tiny, Eddie feared that V might try and take a bite out of the sommelier.

The first course was swept away and while they waited for the next white dish to arrive, Eddie decided to start his interview.

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“No. Of course not. That’s partly why we’re here, isn’t it?”

Venom crowed in victory.  **It is a date!**

Eddie chose to ignore his other. He dug out his recorder and placed it discreetly on the table. It was nice and quiet in the restaurant, which would make his job much easier later when he had to take notes. “So, if you don’t mind my asking, how is everyone doing on the ship?”

“Well… It’s hard. While Asgard was highly technologically advanced, most of her people had never left. This is the first time they have ever been away from home and they can never return. So morale is often low. My brother and I try to keep things more cheerful as much as we can.”

“You’re brother is Loki, yeah? Most people, especially in New York, tend to view him as a villain.”

“My brother is difficult, it’s true. He and I have often butted heads, even hated each other at times, but he is the only family I have left. Despite his megalomaniacal streak, Loki does love Asgard deeply. He wants to see it continue on as much as I do.

As for the when he allied with the Chitauri, well, it turns out he was not in his right mind at the time. He had that stone in his staff that he used to manipulate the minds of others and it turned out it was twisting  _ him _ as much as it affected everyone else. He has a cruel streak, but I suspected something else as he is not  _ that _ cruel.”

“So you’d say he’s misunderstood?”

The servers brought the next course, something that resembled a small lobster tail in broth with mushrooms and greens perched artfully around it.

Thor thought for a moment, eating. "Yes and no. Loki is a complicated man. I can say now that the situation we are in has focussed his mind wonderfully. He hasn't really schemed in months, unless you count the raid he orchestrated with several of the children to get more dessert." The burly man smiled. "I won't be allowing him near New York any time in the future though."

"Are you excited for the founding of New Asgard?"

Thor sighed deeply. "Honestly? I am dreading it and yet I cannot wait. The Asgardians desperately need closure and a chance to start anew, but this won't be anything like what we are used to."

"How so?" Eddie asked, swiping a finger through what was left of the broth in his bowl and licking it off. In the distance, a server frowned at him.

"Well… Everything. Asgard was not a planet for one. It was an artificial construct. It was flat and much smaller than you would think. The climate was mild and we had our technology to do much of the work needed for day to day life. Myself and my inner circle, we've set up a rota of chores for everyone on the ship to do to keep busy and try and prepare them for their new life. It's going to be much harder than most are used to. All we were able to take was what we had on our backs. It's going to be a lot of work. I'm afraid I won't be up to the challenge. Bruce and Valkyrie have been very supportive. They insist that I will live up to my father's legacy." A frown creased his face.

"Are you worried about the reception your people will have once they arrive here?"

Thor shook his head. "Not really? Most people on Earth have been very welcoming. There has been only a little resistance, mostly token. We will mostly keep to ourselves in Norway, at least until everyone has settled in."

Eddie continued the interview through most of the rest of dinner, trailing off as the last couple courses showed up. He had what he needed for his intended article.

The treatment of the Asgardians as refugees was certainly different than the much more mundane ones already on Earth. He'd tie that into his article for sure. Hopefully it would end up making some people think and help those that needed help so desperately. That's what Eddie got into journalism for.

Dessert arrived, a pavlova filled with pineapple ice cream and fruit. Eddie dug in, cracking through the crisp meringue with his spoon, sending small shards scattering over the tablecloth.

"Oops." he giggled, trying to sweep up the crumbs, shooting jokingly paranoid glances at the servers.

Thor grinned, wide and white, shielding the mess with his broad hands.

Threads of black curled out of Eddie's skin and zipped out, snagging the meringue crumbs and engulfing them.

"V!" Eddie hissed in mock horror. "You can't come out!"

**Well, you weren't doing a good job cleaning up.** the symbiote replied.

Eddie smiled and picked up his spoon again. "Let's try again." He attacked the dessert, this time successfully breaking off a bite. His head was buzzing from the wine that accompanied every course, the delicate amounts of food doing nothing to buffer his stomach from the alcohol. He tried the first bite. "Fuck, that's good…"

Venom hummed happily.  **Could eat a whole** **_bucket_ ** **of this.**

"No kidding." Eddie replied. When Thor tilted his head, Eddie explained. "V wants a whole bucket."

The Asgardian nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. Do you think they would bring one if we asked?"

"I think the servers would melt us with their brains." Eddie said, holding his hands up to his head like he was directing mind powers.

"Do you think they could do it?" Thor asked, leaning in conspiratorially. "There always seems to be humans popping up with powers."

Eddie could see every different colour in the burly man's beard from this close. Gold, brown, auburn, even some gray here and there. "Maybe. They're uh, they're staring hard enough."

"I'm sure they would not melt  _ me _ . Think of the kind of international incident that would cause."

His eye was blue as a sapphire. Eddie leaned in a little closer, hardly aware he was doing it.

"We could start a different kind of internashhionalal…" He tried again. " _ International _ incident." Eddie suggested, licking his lips. Tricky word. His mouth seemed to be misbehaving.

"I think you are drunk."

"What?!" Eddie said, a little louder than he intended. He sat back up again. "'m not  _ drunk _ ."

"Yes you are. Look."

Eddie glanced down. Curled around his fingers was a web of black, like lace gloves. The tendrils shifted slowly, pattern constantly changing. "Shit, V! Get back, get back inside!"

**Oops.** Sluggishly, they sank back under his skin.

"I remember from before. Venom always has trouble staying hidden when you drink."

Eddie looked up, worried someone had noticed. However, everyone in the restaurant seemed engrossed in their own business.

"You can't  _ do _ that, V!"

**Like your handsss. Wanted to touch them.**

"Should we go?" Thor asked, rummaging in his pocket for the credit card.

Eddie sucked in a deep breath, trying to clear his head a little. "Wait. Lemme finish my dessert." He picked up his spoon again.

Thor turned and caught the eye of the server, who brought the machine with alacrity. Lines creased the Asgardian's forehead. "Um."

Eddie quickly figured out the problem. "Oh, here." He reached out and took the card, tapping it on the machine with the exaggerated care of a drunk and hoping Stark had the Tap set up. It beeped confirmation and he relaxed.

"Sorry. I have never used one of these before… I understand your physical money well enough, but normally Tony or one of the others does this part..."

"That's okay. You haven't been here much yet an' you don't know all the weird stuff yet. We can help."

"I will have much to learn."

Eddie got up, immediately feeling light-headed. He was drunker than he thought. The floor seemed to shift under his feet. Thor reached out to steady him. Eddie tucked his hand into the crook of his arm, giving a little squeeze, feeling the hardness of his muscles.

"Let's get you two out of here."

"Thanks."

**Yes. Thank you.**

They made it outside to the cacophony of a New York evening. Thor flagged down a yellow cab. This he seemed to know how to do.

Eddie climbed in awkwardly. Going around to the traffic side would have been suicide. Venom tried to steady him, overcompensated and banged his head into the window.

"Ow, fuck."

**Sorry. Our inner ear seems to be malfunctioning.**

Eddie flopped into the seat and zoned out, watching the unfamiliar store names flash by.

He'd nearly dozed off when the cab stopped and Thor helped him out. Eddie squinted at the building they stood in front of.

"This is Avengers Tower again."

"Yes. Come on."

In the speedy private elevator up, Eddie asked, "Why're… Why'd you take us here?"

"Well, I don't know where you're staying… Besides, Tony won't care."

Eddie wanted to point out that the billionaire would in fact care very much, but the door opened onto a luxurious suite bigger than anywhere Eddie had ever lived.

"Let's get you two sitting down." Thor put his hand on Eddie's back and half propelled, half lifted him up from where he was leaning against the wall.

Once inside, Eddie threw himself down on a couch and loosened his tie. He never liked the things. Too tight. Which was funny, really, considering how much he liked it when Venom choked him when they-

He cut that thought off deliberately as he felt his cock stir.

"Would you like some water?"

**"Yes pleassse."** Venom slurred using Eddie's mouth.  **"Need it to ssober up."**

A tall glass of cold water was handed to him. Thirstily, Eddie chugged it back. Water trickled out of the corners of his mouth and dampened his collar. Catching his breath, he set the glass down on the table. His head suddenly felt much clearer as Venom processed the alcohol.

He blinked. "Oh  _ man _ … I'm sorry we got so drunk. Thank you for helping."

Thor was watching, leaning against the wall. He'd taken his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, showing forearms corded with muscle and dusted lightly with golden hair. "It is no problem. I did not want you and Venom having any difficulties."

"You're a good guy, Thor."

He smiled a little. "I try."

There was a quiet moment that stretched on a little too long.

Eddie's back tingled as Venom formed a head and said bluntly,  **"Was there another reason you took us back here?"**

"V-!" Eddie began sharply.

"Well, yes. But only if you want. I… I did not want to assume… It was partly because you were drunk, but no matter what, I would not just assume you wanted anything more."

**"I clearly remember Eddie coming onto you in the restaurant, so I think that is a yes."**

Eddie spluttered a little in embarrassment, face heating.

Thor grinned. "So that was not just the mumblings of a drunken man?" 

"... No." Eddie conceded. His heart was pounding.

Thor pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning, but he didn't walk forwards. "So that is a yes?"

"Well, yeah." Eddie replied. "Obviously." He tried to play it cool, despite the bulge growing in his pants.

"Eddie still likes the same things?" Thor asked Venom.

The symbiote leered.  **"Oh yes."**

"Then come to me. On your knees."

He blew out his breath, soft and shuddery. He slid off the couch and crossed the room on his knees, Venom's head bobbing along behind him. He stopped before the Asgardian and looked up.

"Stand up."

Eddie hurried to obey. In normal life, something that most people would say about Eddie Brock was that he didn’t like to be told what to do. And he’d agree. But when it came to sex, that was a different matter. He liked being bossed around and put on his knees. He’d still test boundaries once in a while, for the hell of it and to see what Venom would let him get away with. He was choosing to be submissive during sex. He knew it was all a game. Besides, there was a thrill in letting someone else be in charge.

Leaning down slightly, Thor pressed his hand to the back of Eddie's head and kissed him, deftly parting his lips with his tongue. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed Eddie’s ass, squeezing.

Eddie opened for him with a soft moan. Venom hadn't cleared out  _ all _ the alcohol from his veins, leaving enough to make him feel a little more relaxed and a little more indulgent. He swept his hands up Thor's sides to the broad expanse of his chest. Then he tangled his fingers in his shaggy blonde hair, brushing it out of his face.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Thor brushed a thumb over Eddie's full lips, then playfully slapped his ass.

"I've never seen lips like that on a man before. You are handsome." Thor mused.

Unlike Venom, he could be a little self-conscious, so Eddie smiled lopsidedly and deflected the compliment. "Would you like to see them wrapped around your dick?" he suggested.

Thor barked a laugh. “Yes, but let’s get undressed first. I want to see all of you.”

They untangled themselves and Thor led the way to the bedroom, which was bigger than Eddie and Venom’s entire apartment back in San Francisco.

They undressed each other, stealing kisses and touches whenever they could. Eddie stood naked first.

“I win!”

“Well, you had your symbiote helping you. I would say it was a draw.”

**“I think we are all winners.”**

Eddie dropped back to his knees. Thor was still absurdly beautiful. His muscles were cut, perfectly defined. Eddie wasn't. Oh yeah, he was  _ muscular _ for sure, but he wasn't cut. There was a softness over his body, smoothing out the sharp lines of where his muscles were. He was what younger people called 'thicc', though he'd never say that aloud. While Eddie thought he was pretty average compared to the Asgardian god, he still seemed very happy to be here with Eddie. He reached out for his erect cock.

Thor took a step back. “No.” he said, a stern note in his voice. “Get on the bed. I have something different in mind.”

Eddie obeyed, his own cock bobbing against his belly.

“Now lie down on your back with your head off the edge.”

Eddie knew where this was going. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt another rush of blood go to his groin. He’d never done this before, but he’d seen it in porn a bunch. It was a slightly terrifying exercise in trust.

“Venom? Can you hold him down? I think he would like that.”

The symbiote leered a grin.

Eddie felt his muscles move on their own accord, stretching out his arms and legs. He tested V’s hold on him. It was like his limbs didn’t even belong to him anymore. He preferred when Venom spun out tendrils to physically tie him to something, but this method was no less effective.

“Excellent.” Thor said, moving forwards and positioning his cock in front of Eddie’s open and waiting mouth. He slid the dark pink tip in. Eddie gave it a suck and swirled his tongue around it. “You’ll tell me if Eddie has had enough of this?”

**“Oh yes.”**

With a roll of his hips, Thor thrust his long, thick cock deep into Eddie’s mouth and down his throat. Thor sighed happily.

Eddie moaned around it.

Thor started off with slow, deep thrusts, letting Eddie get used to the size of the intrusion in his throat. He didn’t need to worry. Venom had fully suppressed his gag reflex. He could get face fucked all day. Then he pressed in as deep as he could, Eddie taking the cock all the way to the root.

At first Eddie sucked and rubbed his tongue on Thor’s shaft, until his body began demanding air. As he was bonded to Venom, the alien could provide his body with all the oxygen it needed, except it didn’t know that. All his body knew was that the air in his lungs was getting stale and it couldn't get more. He started to try and fight it reflexively, trying to turn his head, making tiny desperate noises. His throat spasmed.

Thor wrapped one large hand around Eddie’s throat and gripped his left arm with the other, somehow forcing himself even deeper. “Good boy. You can take it. Don’t fight me.” he growled raggedly.

Eddie whined, closing his eyes tightly. The hand around his throat squeezed and Thor began fucking his throat with shallow thrusts. Then it pulled out. Eddie gasped a breath moments before it was back, fucking his face.

Thor moaned, tipping his head back. “You feel so good…”

Up until this point, Venom had been happy watching, but then decided that Eddie was not being tormented enough. They spread his legs open wider, then licked a slimy path up from his hole to the tip of his cock. They caressed his balls with their long, clever tongue and wrapped up his cock with it. The tip of the tongue licked up the bead of precum on his slit.

**Feels good, Eddie?** they asked him silently, freeing up his hand from their control.

Eddie gave them a thumbs up and made a  _ filthy _ noise. He tried to twitch his hips up to Venom’s mouth, but the symbiote had such tight control over his muscles that he couldn’t.

Venom growled in pleasure and coiled their tongue tighter.

Meanwhile, Thor was fucking Eddie’s face faster, breathing hard and making his own little sounds. All Eddie could do was keep his mouth open as Thor’s cock drove deeply into it, just nothing but a hole to be fucked. He was so turned on being used like this.

“Ah! Are… Are you ready? I’m almost there.”

Eddie gave another thumbs up.

With a long groan, his hips stuttered, then drove deeply into Eddie’s mouth. He came down his throat in spurts. Panting, he rested it a moment, still down his throat before pulling out. Eddie gave it as suck as it was drawn out, the last few drops of cum ending up in his mouth.

“Oh… That was good, Eddie.”

Eddie moaned, free to make all the sounds he wanted now. His voice was rough from being fucked. “Fuck, V… I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that…” He lifted his head up from where it had been dangling to watching the grinning face of his other. They gave their tongue a twist and rubbed their tongue tip over his sensitive frenulum.

Thor reached out and brushed his thumbs over Eddie’s nipples, then pinched them hard and rolled them. Eddie cried out, arching his back. The pain shot electrically down his nerves, straight to his aching cock.

Venom dragged their teeth over the skin of Eddie’s groin, leaving red scratches in their wake, though they didn't break the skin.

“ _ Venom _ …!” he cried, letting his head fall back again.

Thor bent to tenderly kiss his swollen mouth, tongues brushing over each other. Eddie cried out as his orgasm washed over him. His cum spattered across Venom’s face as both he and his other shuddered with pleasure.

Thor shifted Eddie further onto the bed, then picked up the part of Venom that was laying out of Eddie’s skin in a glossy black puddle and moved them onto Eddie’s legs. The symbiote was an insensate mess, quivering slightly. Then he laid down beside him, stroking a hand over his belly and hip. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked.

“No.” Eddie replied hoarsely. “I liked it. God, if you could use me again, I would be a happy man.”

“Yeah? Are you ready to go again so soon?” His hand slipped down over his flaccid cock, gently taking it in hand. It twitched, but didn’t harden again.

Eddie gave a dizzy little laugh. “Just wait until V gets back to themself. They figured out a new trick.”

“Yes? What trick?”

“They figured out how to get rid of my refractory period, so they can torture me as much as they want.”

At the mention of their nickname, the puddle rippled and grew back up into a head. They flowed up Eddie’s body and rested it on his shoulder.

Eddie reached up to stroke his other and pressed a kiss to their smooth forehead.

**“You should have seen what I did to Eddie when I figured that out. I** **_wrecked_ ** **him.”**

“I would like to see something like that.”

**“What do you think, Eddie? Should we torture you?”**

He suddenly felt very hot and short of breath. “P-please. Please use me. Do whatever you want to me.”

**“Are you our fuck toy for the evening?”**

Eddie moaned, his brain shorting out slightly.

“Well? You have to answer.”

“Yes!”

There was that weirdly invasive fluttering sensation deep in his groin and then his cock was rising again. He squirmed slightly. It felt  _ really  _ weird.

Venom bared their bristling teeth in a feral grin and licked Eddie’s ear.

“Are… Are you ready to go again?” he asked Thor.

“I  _ am _ a god.”

Eddie screamed as Venom began forcing a thick tendril into his already stuffed hole. Thor was buried deep in his ass. He had both arms tied up tight behind his back, his ass in the air and his cheek pressed into the rug.

“You can take it, Eddie. You’re a slut, after all. Nothing but a whore for us.”

The tendril breached the rim of his asshole and slid deep. It  _ hurt.  _ Neither Venom nor the Asgardian waited for his body to get used to the sharp stretch. Instead they started fucking him, one sinking in while the other pulled out.

He screamed again. He felt stuffed full, his prostate overstimulated. His own cock was aching for friction, his balls heavy. Venom had a tendril stuffed down through his cock and more wrapped around his balls, keeping them pulled away from his body. He wanted to come so badly, but he wasn't going to be allowed to until the two others dominating him were ready. He felt nearly overcome by all the sensations.

Venom's head swooped down to kiss him.

**"Perfect Eddie."** they purred afterwards, staring into his blown-out pupils.  **"Love seeing you like this. Love leaving you** **_wrecked_ ** **."**

"P-please, V…" Eddie begged. He didn't know if he was begging for more, or for them to stop or just to finally come. They'd been teasing him for  _ ages _ .

His dizzied thoughts were cut off by a sharp spike of pain as Thor slapped his ass. It seemed to clear his mind slightly and centre him. He could take this. The pain and pleasure weren't going to drown him. His body was amazing. He was so strong to be able to take this.

Venom had put him through just as much before, maybe more. He was always amazed after that he'd been able to take so much pain and pleasure.

Eddie moaned loudly and leaned back as much as he could, pressing his ass towards Thor, arching his back.

Thor gave a breathy chuckle, slapping Eddie's other cheek, getting another moan. He picked up the rhythm of his thrusts, until their flesh slapped together.

"How… how are you doing, Eddie?"

"F-fuck! I'm so full! Oh my  _ god _ …"

**"Should we let him come soon?"**

"Not yet. I think he can take more." He slapped Eddie's ass again, leaving a scarlet handprint. "Oh, you like that? Don't you?"

"Y-yes!"

Thor reached forwards and gripped Eddie's bound wrists, pulling him upright. He slowed his thrusts and shifted his grip so one arm was around his waist and the other was at his face. He twisted Eddie's face around so he could kiss him, then bit at his lips, neck and ear.

Venom licked up the other side of Eddie's face. Thor shifted his grip on Eddie's face to delicately take hold of the symbiote's chin, steering them to his face. Venom gave his face a small lick. The Asgardian then sucked Venom's tongue into his mouth.

Both Eddie and Venom made small noises of enjoyment. They could both feel what the other felt and Venom's tongue was extremely sensitive.

Thor gently tested Venom's tongue with his teeth, making the symbiote shiver.

Venom began slowly drawing the tendril they had made out from Eddie's cock.

Eddie shuddered and whined, writhing in Thor's hold. Having his cock stuffed had such a sense of dangerous delicacy to it.

When the tendril slid out, a pearly bubble of pre-cum followed, oozing down his aching shaft.

Thor shifted his grip again, this time to Eddie's crotch. He passed a thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum, then began to swirl his thumb around and around the glans.

**"Let's let him come. I think he's ready."** Venom crooned once their host was whimpering and twitching.

"Would you like that?"

Eddie made a wordless, desperate sound.

Venom gave his balls a sharp tug and commanded,  **"Well? Answer him! If you don't answer, you don't get to orgasm."**

Eddie wailed. As he tried to answer, Thor gave his cock an extra squeeze and ran the side of his thumb along his slit. It made concentrating  _ extremely _ difficult.

"P-please… p-please let me come… I… I  _ need _ to come…"

"Very well, Eddie." Thor bent him down again, pressing one hand to the side of his head to keep him pinned. He drew almost all the way out, Venom's tentacle still buried deep. He applied a generous blob of lube, then pushed his thick cock back in. "Mmm… Still so tight…"

Venom released his balls, moving their tendrils to wrap around his cock.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Thor and Venom began driving into Eddie's hole, hard and fast, making him cry out with every exquisite stroke over that bundle of nerves. The tendrils coiling around his cock began twisting  _ deliciously _ .

He didn't have long before he was right on that cliff's edge, the moment when every sensation was almost too much, but stopping would be unthinkable. The two dominating him had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Eddie gasped as his balls drew up tight and then those sweet waves of sensation rocked through his body. He screamed, "Yes! Oh, fuuuckk…!". Streaks of white painted the floor underneath him. His mind blanked out for a moment.

Venom shivered apart with a guttural growl as Eddie came, sliding down his thighs and pooling beneath him.

Thor hadn't come yet, still fucking Eddie's ass brutally hard, their flesh slapping together. He was panting, sweat beading his faintly golden skin.

Eddie's wrists had come free when Venom went limp, so he braced himself with his arms. Aftershocks sparked through him, making him feel good, but since Venom hadn't held together long enough to overstimulate him post-orgasm, it wasn't anything overwhelming, though he did enjoy that exquisite torture.

Thor's strokes began to lose rhythm as he approached his own peak. With a final slap, he buried himself balls deep in Eddie's hole and groaned. Eddie could feel his cock as it pulsed cum deep inside him. Thor slowly drew in and out a few times, moaning softly. Then he gave a small chuckle and playfully slapped Eddie's ass again.

"You have a fine ass." he said happily and grabbed each rounded cheek and squeezed.

Eddie grinned and pressed it back against the Asgardian's flat groin.

Thor gave one more appreciative squeeze and pulled out.

Eddie sat up on his knees and felt warm cum running out of his wrecked hole. He reached out and grabbed the towel they had put down on the floor to prevent any messes, except it had then been rucked up into a bundle by their enthusiasm and now there was cum and lube all over the floor. Oh well. He wiped his ass clean and threw the towel over the mess. Venom was still pooled around his legs. He gave the web of black around his knees a stroke.

"How was it for you, love?"

**Alwaysss gooood…** they drunkenly crooned.

Eddie grinned.

Venom shivered under his touch and reached up tendrils to trap his hand. When Eddie lifted his arm back up, the symbiote came with it, trailing down his arm. He kissed the strands gently.

Behind him, Thor stood up and gave a huge stretch, groaning. His spine cracked. Then he bent down and effortlessly scooped Eddie up, who laughed. It was slightly weird to be carried as a grown man.

He was brought over to the rumpled bed and gently put down. Thor laid down behind him, curling around his back and placing a hand on his hip.

Eddie curled his toes in contentment.

Venom hummed happily and oozed out a little more of themself against Eddie's chest so they could be cuddled properly.

**This is nice.**

He awoke the next morning to a female voice. He jerked his head up, casting around for whoever was in the room.

**No one else is here.**

The voice came again, "Time to get up. The boss says you're late." It was a crisp voice, with a lilting Irish accent. Now that he was slightly less muddled by sleep, he could hear faint computer modulation.

Venom stirred. They had been webbed out over both Eddie and Thor, but now they began contracting into their host. Irritation spiked through Eddie, but it wasn't his.

**We were comfortable.** they groused.  **It's too early for you to be awake yet.**

"The boss also says that you have about ten seconds to get some pants on, Eddie Brock, or he will be throwing you out the front door."

Thor groaned and dragged his blanket over his head. "Go away, Friday. It's too early."

"It is eight AM. You were supposed to be awake an hour ago."

" _ Why _ …"

"You have a conference call with the prime minister of Norway in half an hour."

"Ugh…"

Automated blinds opened, flooding the room with bright sunlight.

Eddie cursed and threw an arm over his eyes at the stab of pain.

Thor swung his legs over the side and sat up. His hair was a rat's nest. Even his beard was a mess.

"Who's Friday?" Eddie asked blearily.

"Tony's AI assistant."

"Can she see us?"

"Best not to think about it."

**Let's eat her.**

"I am a king, you know. I should be the one making orders right now."

"The boss is going to send in his suits in a moment…"

Thor scowled and announced, "I'm going to have a shower." He got up and vanished around the corner.

Eddie sat up and rubbed his face.

**Hungry.**

"Yeah, I know."

"Pants." Friday said again.

"What if we want to have a shower first?"

"The boss won't ask again."

Eddie growled. This wasn't the kind of morning he had been hoping for. He slouched over to the other side of the bedroom, hands protectively over his crotch, to find his underwear and pants in their crumpled pile on the floor. Shooting a suspicious glance over his shoulder, he dragged them on.

"I really would've liked a shower. I feel gross." His skin had that tacky sensation from dried sweat and he was sure he smelled of stale sex. He raked his hands through his tousled hair to try and put it into  _ some _ kind of order. "Is that better?"

**No.**

He patted at it again. It was sticking up like a dandelion clock that got rained on. It was no good. He put his shirt on, but left his coat and tie off.

**We definitely look like we had sex.**

"Great." Eddie muttered. He wandered around the suite, poking around. The AI hadn't said anything about him leaving. This place was all in neutrals. Cream and brown and gray. It wasn't to his taste at all.

The shower shut off and soon, Thor strode out, completely naked and unselfconscious about it. Water glistened in his hair.

Sadly, he got dressed quickly, this time in a hoody and jeans.

"Come up to the boardroom with me."

"We don't think that's a good idea… Stark doesn't like us."

"You two are my guests. I'll insist. You don't need to stay for the call. It will be pretty boring, but Tony always has a table of breakfast pastries and coffee. You two must be ravenous."

Eddie would have protested, but Venom took over his mouth to say,  **"Yes! We will follow for that!"**

"I thought so." he said with a grin. "It's not the kind of breakfast I would like to get for you after such an enjoyable night, but it will have to do."

Eddie followed Thor out of the elevator and into the boardroom. It was exactly as boring as any he'd been in before. He was a little surprised. He'd expected something tacky from Stark. The table was different though. It looked as though it was made of black glass.

Tony Stark was standing near the table, arms crossed.

" _ Finally _ . You took long- And what are you wearing?! You look, you look like a hippy or something. This video call is with the prime minister, you can't just-"

"Tony, my friend, don't worry. She's not going to care. I am not late yet." He glanced at the clock. "I still have eight minutes before the call." He walked past the incensed billionaire to the table set against the far wall that was set with coffee carafes, muffins, croissants and more. This happened to reveal Eddie.

"What are you doing here, Sambuca? I thought you were doing the walk of shame?"

"Sambuca? What?"

"Tony likes to give nicknames to everyone." Thor mumbled through a mouthful of scone.

"Y'know, your gooey body mate is black, like licorice and Sambuca is licorice- you know? C'mon, keep up. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Eddie scowled. "We didn't get very much sleep." He joined Thor at the table.

"I'm not surprised by the way you two, three? (That's weird) were carrying on last night. Hey! I thought you were leaving."

"Oh come on, Tony. Don't be that way. Eddie and Venom are good friends of mine. Let them have some breakfast."

"You were spying on us?" Eddie asked, pulling the top off a muffin and angrily buttering it.

**If he doesn't like it, he should mind his own business.**

"I wasn't  _ spying _ on you. This is my building! I  _ wanted _ to remind Blondie here about this very meeting and Friday informed me you were recreating your favourite hentai clip."

"Don't be such a prude, we were all consenting adults."

"Is that thing even an adult, you don't- oh hey Pepper."

The redhead raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, were you just accused of being a prude?" She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"He looked in on us last night at a bad time and is acting weird about it." Thor said, still in good humour.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Oh, that's rich. Let me tell you about some of the things I used to have to deal with."

"How about no, honey…"

"Oh, hey! You're Eddie Brock."

He looked up, mouth full. Choking it down, he managed, "Hey."

"You wrote an article about Tony years ago."

Fuck. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

She barely smothered a smile. "I thought it was really good. You made some good points."

"Ouch. Really, Pep? I'm wounded. Did you really have to go there?"

"Oh, look. Time to get this call going…"

Thor brushed crumbs off his front and stood in front of the table. "Thank you. I really appreciate that you are helping me save my people."

"I try to be mad at you and then you go and do things like that…" Stark begrudgingly replied. "Okay, we are… on."

Eddie waved goodbye, took the opportunity to grab a couple more pastries and vacated the room.

**That was fun.** Venom rumbled as Eddie navigated the crowded Manhattan streets back to their hotel room.

"Mmm, not so much."

**Well, not this morning. Stark is an asshole. Before then.**

"Okay, yeah. That was fun. Are you still hungry, babe? I'm still hungry." One thing that was nice about New York was that literally no one gave the rumpled man in a suit who was talking to himself and clearly doing the walk of shame a second look. Even in San Francisco, people weren't quite  _ that _ immune to weird.

**I thought you wanted to shower first.**

"We're already out."

**Well, then of course we are still hungry. Stupid question.**

"Any requests?"

**Heads.**

"Fresh out, I'm afraid."

**Hmph. Bagels with fish then.**

"Can do, babe. Then, what's say we figure out our plane home? We did what we came here to do."

**But you didn't take me sight-seeing.** his other said petulantly.

"Well, we don't really have the money to do a lot of tours…"

**Bet we could if we masked up and did it ourselves. Swim to the Statue of Liberty, see Times Square from above, climb the Empire State building…? We can take an extra day or two before we are needed back. I asked.**

"You what?" He pulled out his phone and checked his email. "You emailed Nancy."

**Yes. Did very well too. She didn't know it wasn't you.**

"You've been practicing."

**Yes.**

"Well, I suppose. But let's start tonight. I don't want to try swinging in my suit."

**Very well, sweet Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! If you have any prompts you'd like to suggest, let me know!


End file.
